Um Natal especial
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Era Natal em Konoha. Todos aproveitavam o clima natalino menos uma kunoichi de cabelos rosados. Será que seus amigos conseguiriam trazeram para o espírito natalino ou Sakura passaria mais um Natal sozinha? One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Para a felicidade de alguns, Naruto não me pertence... Não que eu o quisesse mais o Itachi já estava de bom tamanho. Se o Kishimoto não o quisesse eu aceitava de bom grado xD

Boa leitura a todos.

oOo

Todos estavam brincando na rua com a neve que caia sobre a vila, menos uma kunoichi(1) que permanecia intocada em sua própria casa.

Para a rosada essa época do ano não possuía a menor graça. Desde que seus pais morreram na ataque a Konoha ela deixou de aproveitar o natal. Passou o último trabalhando no hospital. Não se arrependia nem um pouco, pelo menos estava fazendo algo útil pela humanidade.

- Por que você não passa esse natal comigo? – sua amiga, Ino, insistiu pelo menos umas trezentas vezes.

- Ficar de vela uma noite inteira? Não, arigatou(2) – deu um lindo sorriso, negando novamente o pedido.

Ela recusou o pedido de todos sempre com a mesma desculpa: não querer ficar de vela. No fundo negava por que não tinha espírito para o natal. Deveria ser uma festa alegre, feliz e em família. A rosada não sabia o que era alegria e felicidade há muito tempo e a akatsuki lhe tirou sua família. Preferia muito mais passar a natal com seus pacientes.

Ela praticamente não saia mais e todos já percebiam a mudança, até Sasuke já tinha percebido a mudança. Esse ano os amigos da rosada decidiram que iriam mudar isso. Todos se reuniram no Ichiraku(3) para discutir as idéias.

- Alguém bolou algum plano? – indagou Naruto.

- E por que você não bola um, Naruto? – implicou Sai.

- Por que todos os meus anteriores falharam – baixou a cabeça, sendo consolado por uma Hinata prestativa.

Começaram a discutir sem resultados até que uma pergunta do Uchiha os fez ficarem calados num instante.

- Onde a Sakura passou todos os natais anteriores?

- No hospital, cuidando dos seus pacientes – foi Ino quem respondeu – Alguém teve...

- Simples Ino – o moreno a interrompeu – Faça com que a hokage(4) a proíba de ir ao hospital e depois vocês dão um jeito de arrastar a Sakura para o jantar de natal.

Olhava para fora levemente entediado. Sabia que aquela reunião não levaria a nada. Só vai para reconhecer terreno e arrumar um jeito de tirar a rosada de casa, pois sabia que parte da melancolia que ela se encontrava era sua culpa.

Na véspera de Natal ninguém ainda tinha conseguido desentocar a pupila da hokage. Era mais difícil do que eles imaginavam. Enquanto todos davam os últimos retoques na ceia, um belo moreno se preparava para sair. Colocou um grosso casaco, mais largo que ele e saiu com destino certo. Somente parou quando alcançou a casa da kunoichi. Bateu na porta.

- Ino, eu já disse... – engoliu em seco assim que reparou na pessoa que se encontrava a sua frente.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Claro, Sasuke – a rosada abriu espaço e o moreno entrou antes que ela se arrependesse – Só não repare, não tem ceia nem nada. Eu estou...

- Sakura – encarou os orbes esverdeados da garota – Assim como você não me importo nem um pouco com essa data estúpida justamente por que não tenho ninguém com quem partilhar essa alegria.

- O Naruto te convidou - ela desviou o olhar, devido ao fato de não conseguir encarar os orbes ônix que tinham o dom de ler sua mente.

- Ele também te convidou e você recusou.

- Você não veio aqui só para me dar lição de moral.

- Eu quero que você venha dar uma volta comigo.

- E por que faria isso?

- Porque nem você nem eu tenhamos com quem passar essa data.

- Convenceu-me Sasuke. Eu vou lá em cima pegar um casaco e já volto.

Ele observou a rosada subir calmamente as escadas. Não demorou muito para que ela voltasse devidamente vestida.

- Vamos? – ofereceu o braço a ela, que foi aceito após alguns minutos de hesitação.

Toda a decoração e as luzes de Natal conseguiram fazer um sorriso volta a brotar em seu rosto.

- Valeu a pena vir?

A Haruno não respondeu, continuava a observar a decoração natalina com vivido interesse. Parecia uma criança que acabou de ganhar um presente. O moreno se aproximou e a abraçou pelas costas, fazendo seu casaco a envolver.

- Sair um pouco da melancolia e solidão faz bem.

- É estranho ouvir isso de um vingador.

- Nem sempre eu fui um vingador, Sakura.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – antes que o moreno pudesse responder, a neve começou a cair ao redor deles.

- Por que eu quero tirar a tristeza e solidão que eu mesmo causei – ele apoiou de leve sua cabeça sobre a dela, aspirando o doce perfume que a mesma exalava.

- Não sabia que se importava tanto comigo.

- Como não poderia me importar com a única pessoa que conseguiu quebrar a barreira de gelo que eu mesmo construí.

- Você sempre me esnobou... – ele virou fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele.

- Eu não poderia deixar ninguém te machucar por causa da minha vingança, só não contava com o fato que eu mesmo te machucava com a minha indiferença.

- Você não é o Sasuke! Ele nunca falaria tanto para sua companheira irritante – rebateu com amargura.

- Esse é o verdadeiro Sasuke, sem ódio, sem vingança, sem nada que o faça esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Será que ele realmente se importava comigo?

- Vou ter que te dizer com todas as palavras?

- Se isso me fizer acreditar – anos de sofrimento fez com que ela deixasse de acreditar em simples contos de fadas.

Ele segurou o queixo da kunoichi, impedindo a mesma de quebrar o contato visual.

- Aishiteru(5) – aproximou-se dela e agora sussurrava sem seu ouvido – Por que você continua irritante, por que senti falta do seu cheiro todos esses anos, por que aquele simples "kun"(6) estava fazendo falta junto a meu nome, por que você vai a única que me amou verdadeiramente demonstrando com gestos e palavras enquanto todas as outras kunoichis somente me veneravam – ele beijou sua bochecha voltando a fazer contato visual com ela – Agora te convenci?

As lágrimas escorriam sem parar pelo rosto dela. Nunca pensou que Sasuke pudesse fazer uma declaração tão linda como a que ele fez.

- Aishiterumo(7) – somente se chorou em seus braços, voltando a sentir o calor que o corpo dele possuía.

- Agora aceita jantar comigo na casa do Naruto?

- Não – sorriu divertida ao observar sua confusão – Antes de me beijar e selar o nosso amor.

O moreno não esperou outro convite para unir seus lábios e provar aqueles lábios. Ela tinha gosto de cereja assim como seu nome sugeria.

- Claro, Sasuke-kun – deu um de seus mais belos sorrisos.

O Uchiha sorriu junto com ela, finalmente poderia dizer que estavam felizes. Seguiram de mãos dadas para a casa do amigo. Ao chegarem lá todos já estavam reunidos, apenas lamentavam o fato da flor de cerejeira não estar com eles.

- É uma pena que a Sakura não esteja aqui – lamentou-se a Hyuuga fazendo todos ficarem cabisbaixos.

- Quem disse que não estou? – aproximou-se a rosada, levando junto o moreno.

- Eu dou um beijo na criatura que conseguiu te arrastar – brincou Ino, fazendo um pequeno jogo de ciúmes em seu namorado, Gaara.

- Desculpa porquinha, mas ele já tem dona e sou eu – depositou um selinho nos lábios do moreno e foi somente ai que seus amigos notaram que o Uchiha também estava presente.

- Vocês estão juntos? – perguntou um pasmo Uzumaki.

- Eles são apenas bons amigos – zombou o Nara – Não está vendo que ela o beijou, eles estão de mãos dadas e com um sorriso bobo em cada face?

- Pegou pesado, amor – Temari beijou a bochecha do namorado demonstrando claramente que concordava com ela.

Todos pensaram que o loiro iria ficar triste com a noticia, porém o mesmo abriu um largo sorriso.

- Já estava mais do que na hora de vocês se tocarem que se amavam – ele demonstrava claramente o quanto estava feliz – Konoha inteira já sabia disso, só faltava vocês se tocarem – os dois ficaram vermelhos com o comentário, porém o Uchiha não irai perder a oportunidade de zoar com o amigo.

- Konoha inteira sabe que a Hinata te ama e você é o único baka(8) que não se toca disso.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do local. A Hyuuga estava corada com a revelação e o loiro não sabia o que fazer.

- Pense muito bem da próxima vez que for zoar com a minha cara – o moreno sorriu vitorioso e abraçou a cintura da rosada, trazendo-a para mais perto.

- Ela me ama? – o ninja hiperativo ainda estava em estado de choque.

Antes que ele recobrasse a consciência a herdeira Hyuuga saiu em disparada pelas ruas de Konoha, sendo que o Uzumaki logo a seguiu.

- Isso é muito problemático – suspirou Shikamaru fazendo todos olharem atravessados para ele.

Todos aproveitaram a noite se divertindo, discutindo, distribuindo presentes e Shikamaru dormindo até ser acordado aos berros por Temari (não resisti hihihihi).

- Vem, eu quero te dar uma coisa – o Uchiha a puxou pela mão, entregando seu presente pessoalmente.

- O que foi, Sasuke-kun?

O moreno não respondeu imediatamente. Ele lhe entregou um embrulho vermelho, envolto em fitas douradas. A rosada abriu com extremo cuidado com medo de estragar. O presente era um porta-retrato todo entalhado que continha uma foto dos dois, brincando na praia em uma das missões que haviam feito.

- Vire – ordenou o moreno e a kunoichi obedeceu quase que imediatamente.

"Por que aquela que preenchia minha existência vazia era você, Sakura.

Feliz Natal, minha flor"

- Gostou? – Sasuke perguntou receoso.

A Haruno não respondeu imediatamente. As lágrimas escorriam sem parar por seu rosto. Ela pulou nos braços do Uchiha, abraçando-o fortemente.

- Se for um sonho eu não quero acordar jamais.

- Não é um sonho – acariciou os cabelos da chuunin(9) a fim de fazê-la parar de chorar – Dessa vez é realidade e eu prometo que jamais vou te abandonar novamente.

Ele beijou-a selando seu amor de uma vez por todos. O moreno cumpriu sua promessa. Eles nunca mais se separaram depois daquele natal.

**Owari**(10)

Mini-Dicionário

kunoichi – ninja mulher

arigatou - obrigado

ichiraku – o lugar onde o Naruto come ramen

hokage – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da vila da Folha

aishiteru – eu te amo

-kun – sufixo próprio para meninos

aishiterumo – eu também te amo

baka - idiota

chuunin – posto intermediário

owari - fim

Bem a fic ficou minúscula, mais foi o máximo que consegui fazer em menos de 24 horas x.x

Além de ser o especial de natal, a fic foi feita para o desafio do fórum: SasuSaku Forevá! XD

Espero que tenham gostado xD e mandar um review não gasta nem dois minutos do seu dia e ainda faz uma autora feliz xB


End file.
